Kasih Tak sampai
by lycopene13
Summary: ..kembang api, sejatinya tak kan terlihat indah dan menawan jika tidak dinyalakan. Itu berarti, Hanabi harus rela berkorban demi sebuah senyuman orang di sekitanya../ KonoHana fanfiction


Kalian tahu 'Hanabi Matsuri'?

Ya, Hanabi Matsuri adalah sebuah festival Kembang api yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu jam. Festival ini dilakukan setiap musim panas, dan sejarah mengatakan; perayaan ini dilakukan untuk mendoakan penduduk Jepang yang meninggal akibat epidemi kolera dan kelaparan besar pada tahun 1732.

Perayaan Hanabi ini begitu ramai diperbincangkan oleh kawan-kawanku. Aku juga sering melihat manusia yang berbondong-bondong menuju sungai Nakano, dan aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Kadang, aku meringis sakit melihat pasangan remaja yang dengan mesra bergandengan. Atau keluarga yang berkumpul dan tampak harmonis.

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari loteng rumahku, lagi pula hanabi tetap terlihat jelas dari sini. Berselimutkan angin dingin, dan gelap malam yang setia bersamaku.

Namaku Hanabi.

Kalian benar, namaku sama dengan kilauan yang merekah menghias malam itu. Aku terlahir dengan paras yang jelita, lahir dari keluarga terpandang, dan disukai berderet pria. Setidaknya semua itu dapat menutupi aku yang sebenarnya. Seperti hanabi disana.

Ingat?

Hanabi dilakukan untuk mendoakan mereka yang terkena epidemi kolera dan kelaparan besar, tapi mereka begitu cantik untuk dipandang.

Di balik kepopuleranku di sekolah tak akan mengubah bahwa aku pernah disekap di gudang selama 3 hari, mengalami kelaparan kemudian setelahnya dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Itu pun tanpa _Kaa-san_ , _Tou-san_ ataupun yang lainnya. Aku tetap sendirian, memeluk angin.

"Hei."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap seorang pria yang menampakkan senyumannya tanpa beban. Aku tidak terkejut mendapatinya di sini, dia kakak sepupu yang bersimpati pada keadaanku.

"Kenapa kau disini?" ucapku datar. Aku tidak berniat menghabiskan malam hanabi bersamanya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengganggu kencanmu?" Dia tersenyum mengejek. Aku tidak menyangkalnya, aku memang menyebut hal ini sebagai kencan. Kencan sesama hanabi.

Kurasakan tangannya menyentuh rambut panjangku, kemudian menyembunyikan helaian anak rambut ke belakang telingaku. Pria hangat bernama Konohamaru ini sulit ditebak, dia seperti kakak bagiku. Namun menatapku penuh cinta.

Cinta ya? Aku tertawa dalam hati. Aku tak mengenal cinta, tak ada cinta dalam bentuk apa pun di hidupku.

Dan, aku berpura-pura tak melihat cinta yang dibawakan Konohamaru untukku.

 ** _A Konohamaru S x Hanabi H Fiction_**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _By: Lycopene13_**

 ** _Dua belas tahun yang lalu.._** Mata Hanabi mengerjap-ngerjap cepat, dia terkesima melihat bangunan kokoh yang menjulang di hadapannya. Kaki mungilnya berlari menyusul kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne, _tou-chan_. Apa ini rumah kita?" ucapnya bersemangat. Tapi kemudian segera luntur saat sang ayah membuang muka dan meninggalkannya.

"Okaa-chan?" Hanabi berharap mendapat respons yang baik, tapi yang di dapat hanyalah embusan angin saat ibunya berlalu.

Dan dia benar-benar sendiri.

Hanabi menggigit bibir, perlahan air mata turun membentuk sungai kecil di pipi _chuby_ -nya. Dia segera berlari setelah mendapat teriakan dari ayahnya, tak ingin memperburuk suasana.

 **Bruk!**

"Segera bereskan pakaianmu dan jangan merepotkanku lagi, aku sudah cape mengurusmu." Hanabi menyeret koper berat berisi pakaiannya ke dalam kamar. Melaksanakan perintah ibunya dengan segera sebelum wanita itu kembali mengomel.

Setelah mengemas pakaian, gadis kecil itu berbaring di ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

 **Duarr Duarr!!**

Mata Hanabi terbuka seketika, dia dengan jelas mendengar suara letupan bersahutan. Kaki mungilnya berjalan mendekati jendela, manik kelamnya berbinar menatap percikan warna warni dilangit malam. Senyuman terukir jelas di bibirnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hanabi segera berlari membuka pintu.

" _Okaa-chan_ , boleh kah aku melihat hanabi?!!" Hanabi tak bisa menahan teriakkannya karena terlalu bersemangat. Tak lama terdengar sahutan sang ibu yang membuat likuid bening itu kembali turun.

"Pergilah, dan jangan kembali lagi!"

Hanabi menatap percikan indah itu bersama derai air mata. Iya berjanji, akan melihat mereka dalam jarak dekat. Suatu hari nanti.

 ** _Sepuluh tahun yang lalu.._**

Hanabi tumbuh dengan baik. Asupan makanan yang bergizi membantunya mendapatkan tubuh yang ideal untuk anak 10 tahun seperti dirinya.

Perlakuan keluarganya tetap sama, dingin dan tanpa warna. Meskipun begitu mereka dengan baik hati mau menyekolahkannya ke sekolah terbuka. Setidaknya Hanabi dapat mencairkan hatinya di tempat lain, dan tak akan sakit karena terus berada dirumah.

"Kono! Jangan lari-lari!!" sayup-sayup Hanabi mendengar suara wanita dirumahnya. Tapi suara itu tidak terdengar seperti ibunya, apa ada orang lain dirumah? Memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut membuat Hanabi mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei kau pasti Hanabi?" gadis kecil itu menoleh menatap seorang perempuan berambut pendek, selintas dia mirip dengan ibunya.

"Ah kesini, Kono- _kun_. Berkenalanlah dengan adik sepupumu." wanita itu kembali bersuara diikuti dengan anak laki-laki berparas cantik menghampiri Hanabi.

"Konohamaru, yoroshiku" anak bernama Kazuto itu ber-ojigi dan menampilkan senyum hangatnya.

Hanabi tersipu malu.

"Hei hari mulai petang, hari ini perayaan hanabi kan? Ayo kita nyalakan kembang api!!" Ucap Konohamaru bersemangat, dia segera menyeret tangan Hanabi keluar rumah. Dan benar saja, matahari telah tenggelam berganti dengan bintang-bintang yang berkilauan.

Baru kali ini Hanabi merasa bebas, tak perlu izin atau teriakan sang ibu. Entah hal ini dikarenakan ada keluarga Konohamaru, atau malah mereka membebaskannya. Sementara.

"Hana- _chan_ , kau nyalakan apinya, aku akan memegang petasannya!" perkataan Konohamaru menyadarkan Hanabi kembali, dengan gerakan kikuk dia mulai menyalakan korek api. Hanya butuh beberapa detik agar api memakan sumbu petasan, dan dengan cepat Konohamaru mengarahkan petasan itu ke arah langit.

Mata Hanabi berbinar menatap cahaya yang berpendar diatas sana. Impiannya telah terwujud meskipun hanya petasan biasa dan kecil. Konohamaru melirik gadis disampingnya, dia terpesona melihat kilauan kembang api yang terpantul dimata hitam Hanabi.

"Lagi! Ayo lakukan lagi Kono- _kun_!!" Hanabi melompat riang sambil menggenggam tangan Konohamaru. Membuat pangeran kecil ini menarik otot pipinya membentuk senyuman.

"Kau lihat senyuman anak itu?" seulas senyum terpahat di bibir wanita bersurai hitam. Para orang dewasa ini tengah memperhatikan interaksi Hanabi dan Konohamaru dari teras rumah, ditemani secangkir kopi. Sementara adik dan iparnya mendecih bersamaan kala mendengar penuturan dari sang kakak.

"Kau akan segera tahu bahwa anak itu sering kali membawa kesialan," pria bertubuh gempal itu bersuara sebelum menghirup kembali rokoknya.

"Apa salahnya? Dia anak kalian!" suara sang kakak mulai meninggi.

 **DUAAAARRR!!!**

"Kono- _kun_!!"

Iris kelamnya melebar. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Hanabi menangis setelah meraih tangan kiri Konohamaru yang berlumuran darah. Dia terus menggumamkan kata maaf dan bersujud, sedangkan Konohamaru napak kaget dengan linangan air mata. Suara derap langkah kaki menghampiri mereka, Ibu Konohamaru ikut menangis melihat keadaan putranya. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi rumah sakit.

Hanabi meringis mendapatkan tamparan keras dan tatapan marah dari kedua orang tuanya, sekilas dia juga mendapat tatapan serupa dari Ibunya Konohamaru. Dan Hanabi tahu, setelah kejadian ini, gudang adalah tempat tinggalnya untuk sementara.

Perih dan sakit mulai menggerogoti tangan Konohamaru, dia akhirnya sadar apa yang terjadi dan mulai menangis. Tapi kemudian hatinya juga merasakan sakit, saat melihat Hanabi terkapar setelah menerima tamparan di ujung sana.

 ** _5 tahun yang lalu.._**

Hanabi menutup kedua telinganya, meringkuk di sudut kamar dengan air mata yang tak pernah berhenti keluar melalui celah matanya. Malam ini adalah malam perayaan hanabi paling buruk selama ia hidup. Suara piring pecah, teriakan kedua orang tuanya bersahutan dengan suara letupan petasan diluar sana. Seakan berlomba untuk memecahkan kendang telinga Hanabi.

Suara ayahnya yang menggelegar disahut teriakan kesakitan sang ibu, adalah hal biasa. Namun saat ayahnya mengoceh mengenai asal usul kemarahan mereka pada Hanabi -yang tak berujung itu, membuat Hanabi berharap kematian segera menjemputnya.

Hanabi Hyuuga, seorang anak yang tak diharapkan di keluarganya sendiri. Ia adalah bukti nyata dari hal yang lebih menjijikkan daripada anak haram.

Dulu, saat ibu dan ayahnya ada dalam masa-masa pengantin baru itu telah mempunyai rumah sendiri. Hal romantis selalu mengiringi pernikahan mereka. Dan pada suatu hari rumah mereka yang terbilang sederhana itu mengalami perampokan. Harta, kendaraan dan perhiasan telah habis digondol sang pencuri. Tapi yang paling menyiksa ayahnya adalah saat matanya dipaksa menonton adegan pemerkosaan terhadap istrinya sendiri.

Setelah sembuh dari semua kesakitan, mereka dihadapkan dengan sosok bayi yang tumbuh dirahim sang istri. Kali itu mereka harus menelan bulat-bulat amarah dikala mertua begitu senang mendapatkan cucu, tanpa tahu benih siapa yang dibuahi.

Hanabi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lekukan lutut. Ia terisak tanpa suara. Suara ayahnya terngiang di telinga, seakan mengejek nasib dan takdir yang tak pernah berpihak padanya.

 ** _Tiga tahun yang lalu.._**

"Aku menyukaimu, Hanabi"

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Hanabi mendengar perkataan tersebut dari Konohamaru.

Dan untuk kesekian kali pula, Konohamaru mendapat gelengan lemah dari Hanabi.

Setelah ditampar oleh kenyataan, Hanabi merasa tak layak untuk hidup apalagi dengan belas kasihan tuhan yang mengirim Konohamaru untuk memberikan sepenggal cinta padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kono- _kun_. Aku tak bisa." Hanabi segera berlalu meninggalkan Konohamaru di atap gedung sekolah, sendirian.

Konohamaru menghela nafas berat, kemudian tersenyum. Memegang dadanya kuat. Seharusnya hal ini tidak sakit, mengingat penolakan gadis kecilnya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa.

Bukan tanpa alasan Konohamaru membangkang pada orang tuanya yang membenci Hanabi sejak insiden dahulu. Dia benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Hanabi, dan tak dapat dipungkiri dia mencintai adik sepupunya. Apalagi melihat Hanabi yang tak pernah diperlakukan dengan baik oleh orang sekitarnya.

 _..kembang api, sejatinya tak kan terlihat indah dan menawan jika tidak dinyalakan._ Itu berarti, Hanabi harus rela berkorban demi sebuah senyuman orang di sekitanya..

Itu juga berarti, Hanabi harus siap melihat kesedihan abadi di mata Konohamaru. Satu-satunya orang yang tanpa jijik berdekatan dengan dirinya yang kotor.

Kemudian sebuah senyuman tulus terbit dibibir Hanabi, sesaat sebelum dirinya meluncur dan hancur.

 ** _Kamis, 03 Maret 2011_** _Happy brithday to you.._ _Happy brithday to you.._ _Happy brithday Hanabi.._

Suara berat Konohamaru tenggelam diantara letupan letupan kembang api diatas sana. Udara dingin menyapa kulitnya ditengah keheningan, mengiringi langkahnya, menjemput sang bunga.

Sulit rasanya berjalan dengan kaki yang terasa seperti jelly, dan hitamnya malam seakan mengejek kesendiriannya. Air mata bahkan tanpa malu keluar dari sangkarnya. Tangan Konohamaru bergetar dan hampir membuat kue ulang tahun itu jatuh.

"H-Hanabi." Konohamaru bersimpuh didepan batu nisan Hanabi. Perlahan, air mata menyusuri tegasnya. Menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, menguatkan hati untuk berkata-kata.

Tapi tak bisa.

Sejak awal semuanya terlalu sulit untuk dilalui. Menaruh hati pada perempuan seperti Hanabi, memperjuangkannya, berada di sisinya, hingga harus menghadiri pemakamannya. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Konohamaru semakin tertekan, dan melepaskannya dengan air mata.

Tepat pada tengah malam, kembang api paling besar akhirnya meluncur di langit. Kemudian terbebas bersama kilauan warna yang berpedar, menjadi latar belakang cinta mereka.

 ** _Cinta yang sudah berakhir sebelum dimulai._**

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Hyuuga Hanabi"

 **And**

 **a/n**

berakhir dengan gazenyaaaa..

ff for: Mizuki_anne


End file.
